


Не называй меня никому

by avogadro_constant



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Het, Love/Hate, Sif - Freeform, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 08:52:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7677973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avogadro_constant/pseuds/avogadro_constant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Что связывает Локи и Сиф?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не называй меня никому

Не называй меня никому

Я серафим твой, легкое бремя.

Ты поцелуй меня нежно в темя,

И отпусти во тьму.

Все мы сидели в ночи без света.

Ты позабудешь мои приметы.

Да не смутит тебя сей – Бог весть! –

Вздох, всполохнувший одежды ровность

Марина Цветаева

 

ссылка на коллаж: http://s017.radikal.ru/i440/1311/f0/5b4811209618.png

 

Тор втаскивает в малую залу упирающегося Локи.

\- Сиф, сможешь приглядеть за ним, пока я соберу других? 

Она кивает. Локи в наручниках и без оружия, а у нее меч, кинжалы и доспехи. Можно сказать, что силы равны.

\- Только зря ты ему рот кляпом не закрыл. Он же змея! Одно его дыхание – чистый яд. 

\- Просто не разговаривай с ним! – Тор по-товарищески потрепал Сиф по плечу и ушел.

Как только хлопает дубовая дверь, обмякший на стуле Локи выпрямляется и чуть подается вперед. Его глаза смотрят не просто с насмешкой: в них настоящий вызов. Сиф безотчетно тянется к ряду ножей, заткнутых за пояс. Лицо мужчины искажает отвратительная улыбка. Внезапно гримаса презрения меняется на самое благообразное выражение. 

\- Как поживает высокородная Сиф? Вижу печать тяжелых дум на челе твоем. Не пал ли кто из твоих родичей в битве за дворец? Все ли пребывают в добром здравии?

Сиф только втянула носом воздух. 

\- Или, быть может, иноземные гости заставляют тебя грустить, - Локи поднялся со стула и с наслаждением потянулся. 

Сиф сделала шаг вперед.

\- Тор оказал мне честь и представил мне свою нареченную – Джейн Фостер. Вынужден признать, что у него есть вкус.

 

Еще шаг.

 

\- Единственным недостатком его избранницы является то, что она смертная. 

Еще шаг.

 

\- Но его чувства к ней неподдельны. Я читал о случаях, когда боги отказывались от дара вечной жизни, чтобы провести краткий миг со своими возлюбленными.

Еще шаг.

 

\- Не знаю, стоит ли она такой жертвы. Но облик ее приятен взору: стан тонок, груди высоки и упруги. Глаза ее - словно солнечный луч, упавший на янтарь.

Еще шаг.

 

\- Она крутобедра. Асгардская одежда служит ей достойным украшением. С какой грацией идет она в платье из шелка. Это наука сложнее, чем носить доспех.

 

Еще шаг.

\- А как она умна! Сколько в ней силы и страсти!

 

Еще шаг.

 

Сиф и Локи стоят теперь на расстоянии одной ладони.

\- Значит, тебе не нравятся женщины в доспехах.

\- Они не нравятся Тору, высокородная Сиф. Он не видит в своем детском товарище по играм ту, с которой он может взойти на брачное ложе.

Сиф делает последний шаг. Теперь пластины ее доспеха прижимаются к груди пленника. Если бы кто-то мог видеть их со стороны, то не усомнился в том, что еще секунда, и два заклятых врага сойдутся в битве.

 

Локи замолкает. Он молча смотрит на Сиф, явно чего-то ожидая. Она чуть приподнимается на цыпочках и впивается зубами ему в нижнюю губу. Локи отпрыгивает. Капли крови набухают в прокушенных местах. Он аккуратно проводит кончиком языка по губе, будто пробует на вкус, и потом тихим хриплым голосом просит:

\- Сиф, сними с меня наручники.

\- Никогда! – даже под металлическим доспехом видно, что ее грудь ходит ходуном.

Локи медленно приближается к ней, поднимает скованные руки и нежно гладит по щеке.

\- У нас мало времени. Они будут только мешать. Я никому не причиню вреда.

У Сиф закрыты глаза, и она отрицательно качает головой. Пальцы Локи тем временем борются с застежкой нагрудника.

\- Подумай сама! Я отправляюсь прямиком в логово темных эльфов. Безоружным. Возможно, это твоя последняя возможность отомстить Тору с моей помощью.

Руки женщины сдавливают его горло.

\- Тор об этом не должен узнать. Ты ничтожество. Ты не стоишь даже его мизинца!

Локи улыбается. Почти ласково.

\- Достаточно того, что мы с тобой об этом знаем. Все остальное неважно.

Сиф достает из поясного мешочка ключ. Наручники получается открыть только с третьей попытки: у нее сильно дрожат руки, а Локи не может стоять на месте спокойно. Оковы со звоном падают на пол. Мужчина и женщина секунду стоят не шевелясь, а потом буквально набрасываются друг на друга. 

 

Локи и Сиф следуют годами отработанному алгоритму. Он расстегивает тугие застежки ее доспеха, пока она стаскивает с него плащ и рубаху. Ее пальцы путаются в завязках штанов, пока он избавляет ее от наручей и латного ожерелья. Наконец они оказываются полностью обнаженными. 

Локи проводит ладонью непрерывную линию от плеча к груди. Пальцы сжимают темный от прилившей крови сосок. Другой рукой он гладит Сиф по бедру - нежно, но уверенно: так хороший конник ласкает свою лошадь. 

Сиф выдыхает сквозь зубы, стараясь скрыть стон:

\- Ты утверждал, что её грудь красивей моей.

\- Я не говорил такого, - зубы аккуратно прикусывают сосок.

Сиф подается вперед. Локи опускает ладонь все ниже и ниже.

\- Нет, ты сказал, что ее груди высоки и упруги, - Сиф раздвигает ноги шире, когда пальцы Локи входят в нее.

\- Я же бог лжи и разрушения. Как ты можешь верить моим словам, о высокородная…

\- На называй меня так. Я не высокородная. Я хуже последней мидгардской шлюхи, раз занимаюсь с тобой этим, - Сиф уже не может сдерживать себя: она стонет, закидывает руки ему на плечи, царапает спину. 

\- Заметь, ты делаешь это добровольно. Никто не принуждает тебя к этому, – Локи требовательно ласкает её клитор. 

Невыразимое напряжение будто электрическими разрядами пронизывает Сиф. Она тянется ко рту, который способен только изрыгать проклятия и раздавать насмешки. Ее слюна смешивается с его кровью. 

\- Хватит, не надо, - стонет Сиф. - Ну же. Ты хочешь этого…

Локи не дает ей закончить фразу: он подхватывает ее под бедра и чуть ли не бросает ее на стол.

\- Я не буду нежен, - шипит Локи.

Сиф обхватывает его ногой за талию и притягивает к себе.

Локи грубо входит в нее. Сиф кажется, что это одновременно и благословение, и наказание. 

Локи берет ее размашистыми и жесткими толчками. Ножки стола елозят по мраморному полу.

\- Ты закрыла дверь на щеколду?

\- Ааах, - у Сиф сейчас нет сил, чтобы сказать что-то более осмысленное. Ей просто наконец-то хорошо. В первый раз за два года. Нет ни разъедающей душевной боли, ни ревности, ни зависти к удачливой сопернице. Чистое удовольствие.

\- А если твой обожаемый Тор зайдет сейчас в комнату и увидит тебя такой?

\- Какой? Скажи, какой? - Сиф вцепляется Локи в волосы.

\- Грязной потаскушкой, которая лежит подо мной и стонет, как базарная девка, - Локи сдавливает Сиф горло. Она не сопротивляется. - Я беру тебя только из жалости. Ты сама готова бежать ко мне, как течная сука. Ты больше не нужна никому!

После этих слов Сиф бьется в оргазме. Локи еще сильнее наваливается на нее и через несколько толчков кончает. Железная хватка сменяется поцелуем. Сиф больше не пытается выдрать у Локи волосы, а тихонько пропускает их сквозь пальцы. Так они лежат, будто слепленные воедино, как пара нежных любовников. Только взгляд каждого из них устремлен в собственную бездну. 

Сиф смотрит и видит перед собой Тора: короля, свет и любовь, перед которым она готова склониться, но даже плащ которого она не достойна поцеловать. 

Локи видит мир мертвых, всех тех, кого он убил - и самого себя среди них. Он - монстр, недостойный сын, существо из дальнего угла преисподней. Его нельзя любить, ему нельзя сострадать, его можно только ненавидеть.

 

Из ступора они выходят одновременно. Локи тянется за штанами. Сиф стирает потеки спермы у себя на внутренней стороне бедер. Они деловито одеваются, помогая друг другу: Локи застегивает на Сиф доспех. Она заправляет его выбившуюся рубаху, одергивает плащ. Локи подбирает с пола выпавшие из ее прически шпильки и аккуратно возвращает их на надлежащее место.

Пока Сиф пристегивает ножны, Локи поднимает с пола наручники. Сам кладет в них руки и протягивает Сиф. Та колеблется, но не более секунды. Потом раздается щелчок. Локи отступает назад и возвращается к уже облюбованному стулу. Лицо его становится неподвижным и серьезным, как маска. Сиф заканчивает приводить себя в порядок. Потом бросает взгляд на Локи и тянется к нему рукой, пытаясь пригладить растрепанные в пылу страсти волосы. Но он только зло дергает головой: «не трогай, не твое».

\- Они решат, что я таскала тебя за космы.

Локи изгибает бровь, всем видом давая понять, что его это нисколько не волнует, откидывается на спинку стула и закрывает глаза. Сиф понимает, что беседы не получится.

Она присаживается на краешек стола, который еще хранит тепло их соития. Так они проводят остаток времени, пока дверь, которую и правда никто не додумался закрыть на засов, распахивается, и один за другим в малую залу вступают Хеймдалль, Вольштагг и Фандрал. За ними идет Тор, бережно поддерживая под руку изможденную Джейн Фостер. Сиф встречает их улыбкой. Окружающие могут подумать, что эта радость настоящая. Да и она сама готова была бы поверить в это, если бы не один ас-полукровка, который знает правду.

\- Обошлось без происшествий, Сиф? – спрашивает Тор.

Она кивает.

\- Локи, что же у тебя на голове - будто вороны гнездо вили. Неужели в камере тебе не давали даже гребня? - пошутил Вольштагг.

\- В темнице я был окружен всеми удобствами, положенными царственным узникам. Просто высокородной Сиф не понравилось замечание о цвете ее волос, - казалось, Локи отвечает собеседнику, но взгляд его был устремлен на Тора. Тот покраснел и закашлялся. Ему было неприятно вспоминать тот случай.

\- Ну что ты, Локи, зачем ты это ворошишь. Дело прошлое. Да и ты, Сиф… – громовержец чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке.

\- Мы сумели урегулировать наши разногласия без тебя, наследник престола. Как видишь, обошлось без заметных травм. Так что мы не нуждаемся ни в твоей помощи, ни в твоих советах, - Локи быстро облизнул нижнюю губу. Со стороны это был всего лишь невинный жест. Но только Сиф могла понять его правильно. Низ ее живота свела сладкая судорога. Она положила руку на пояс. Пальцы бездумно перебирали рукоятки кинжалов: «почечный», «ушастый», «стилет», дальше - пустота. Пропал маленький кинжал для левой руки – квилон. Локи, заметив, что Сиф обнаружила пропажу, будто благодаря ее, чуть наклоняет голову. Она холодеет. Конечно, руки у безумца скованы, и вряд ли он сможет им воспользоваться. Но вдруг в пылу битвы ему раскуют руки. Тор - хороший воин, Локи не сможет нанести ему смертельный удар. За Джейн можно было не волноваться: эфир защищает ее. Сиф успокаивается. Локи, наблюдавший за ее терзаниями, ухмыляется. 

Перед началом операции Сиф опять начинает мучить совесть. Вдруг Локи все-таки сможет как-то навредить? Она твердой рукой приставляет меч к его горлу:

\- Если ты хоть как-то напакостишь Тору, я убью тебя, где бы ты ни был, найду и убью.

Локи весело улыбается, почти так, как когда-то улыбался Локи из той жизни, до Бездны.

\- О, не тревожься, высокородная, смерть сводного брата не входит в мои планы. 

Сиф зло смотрит на него и приступает к исполнению своей части плана.

 

Не прошло и часа после этих событий, как Тор со спутниками сбежал, а Сиф уже заключили в темницу. Хорошо, что не в ту камеру, где свое наказание отбывал Локи, в этом было бы слишком много горькой иронии. Из соседних клеток ей весело машут Вольштагг и Фандрал. Их не пугает гнев Всеотца. Все знают, что через несколько часов, когда вернется Тор или Дворцу понадобится больше защитников, их всех отпустят на свободу. Сиф замотала головой. Нужно гнать прочь дурные мысли. Тор должен вернуться. Он будет править Асгардом, Джейн Фостер жить в своем Мидгарде, а Локи - сидеть в темнице во веки веков. 

 

Локи.

 

 

Сиф закрывает глаза, пытаясь вспомнить, как между ними началось то, чему нет названия.

 

 

========== Прошлое. ==========  
Душой компании был, конечно, старший сын Одина – Тор. У него был веселый нрав и легкое сердце. Его часто называли бесшабашным и безответственным, но это было не так, просто он никогда не бежал от неприятностей, а всегда шел напролом. Его брат - Локи - был полной противоположностью Тору: он сначала думал, потом делал, предпочитал тайные пути проторенным дорогам и не был склонен к беспричинному насилию, хотя иногда на него будто что-то находило, и Локи выкидывал очень злые шутки. Старшим из друзей Тора был Вольштагг, который формально должен был следить, чтобы мальчики не ввязывались в неприятности. Но рыжеволосый гигант обычно потворствовал им во всех шалостях. Сиф была самой младшей. Ее взяли в компанию за боевитый нрав и за хрупкое телосложение, которое было плюсом, если нужно было куда-то пролезть. Ей льстило, что старшие ребята пригласили ее быть участницей их игр и затей.

В Асгарде девочки должны были заниматься более приличествующими их полу делами: вышивкой, танцами и домоводством. Никаких мечей и тем более драк. Но Тор сам выбрал ее: худенькую и угловатую девчонку с волосами цвета льна. 

При виде наследного принца Сиф втайне всегда испытывала восторг. Тор завораживал ее. Но до поры до времени она не понимала, что с ней происходит. Все изменилось, как только Сиф вошла в пору взросления. Едва ей минуло четырнадцать зим, как она поняла, что по уши влюблена. Тор, девятнадцатилетний красавец, казалось, не замечал, что его товарищ по играм превращается в очаровательную девушку, нежную и стройную. Его внимание привлекали пышногрудые и веселые служанки, которые охотно отвечали на его ухаживания. Сиф ревновала. И более того, она возненавидела себя. 

Закрывшись одна в комнате, Сиф подолгу разглядывала себя в зеркало. Слишком худые и длинные ноги, маленькая грудь, большие глаза – любая часть тела подвергалась критике. Она окончательно перестала носить платья, предпочитая им, легким и цветным, тяжелую броню доспехов. Только за ними Сиф могла спрятать свою душу. Она стеснялась проявить свои истинные чувства к Тору на людях, ей казалось, что ее влюбленность может каким-то образом запятнать его. Прочие молодые люди замечали, что девочка из свиты принца превращается в красавицу, однако боялись подступиться: девушки-воительницы славились своей неприступностью. Многие даже считали, что Сиф с рождения обещана в жены Тору, и не хотели покушаться на чужой кусок пирога. 

 

Ратный турнир закончился победой Тора. Он был очень доволен и со счастливой улыбкой принимал поздравления. Веселье было в самом разгаре: поднимались тосты, раздавался смех и визг девиц, кто-то танцевал, кто-то, пытаясь перекричать музыку, рассуждал о превосходстве цвергской стали над асгардской. Сиф тихонько сидела в углу и потягивала хмельной напиток. Взор ее был прикован к Тору, который явно позволил себе выпить лишнего. Девицы так и вились вокруг него. Наконец к нему на колени плюхнулась какая-то блондинка самого распутного вида. Тор, к ужасу Сиф, не сбросил непрошеную гостью, а, приобняв ее за бока, стал поить из своего кубка. Девица глупо хихикала над шутками принца, а потом полезла целоваться. 

 

Такого Сиф вытерпеть не смогла: одно дело догадываться, что объект ее любви развлекается с кем-то в своих покоях, а другое – видеть. Гнев и стыд наполнили душу девушки, она бросила стакан под стол и почти бегом выскочила из гридницы, где проходил пир. 

На лестнице Сиф чуть не сшибла с ног Локи. Тот покидал пир, чтобы с должным уваженим проводить почетных гостей из иноземцев. Младший принц всегда каким-то шестым чувством знал, когда приходит время спровадить посторонних. Поэтому свидетелей буйств, устраиваемых на пирах асгардской молодежью, как правило, не было.

\- Куда ты так летишь? Ты же свернешь себе шею. Или саламандры поджаривают тебе пятки? – Локи схватил девушку за руку, не дав ей скатиться с лестницы. 

Раскрасневшаяся Сиф тяжело дышала. Больше всего ей хотелось добежать до своей комнаты, крепко-накрепко закрыть дверь и разрыдаться от бессилия. 

Локи, которому этой зимой исполнилось восемнадцать, всего лишь на несколько сантиметров уступал брату в росте, но явно проигрывал в массе. Младший принц был стройным и жилистым. Черты его болезненно-бледного лица были тонкими и благородными. Локи без преувеличения можно было назвать красивым, но красота его была не яркая и летняя, как у Тора, а темная и холодная. Сиф не знала, были ли у Локи женщины: на пирах он всегда вел себя отстраненно-учтиво, и непохоже, чтобы у него была постоянная дама сердца.

\- Тебя что, обидел мой братец? Увы, твоего побега он не заметит. Лучше бы дала ему кубком по голове, завтра он все равно ничего не будет помнить. 

Сиф тянет Локи на себя и неумело целует его в губы. Поцелуй длится недолго, Локи быстро отстраняется.

\- Думаю, я не ошибусь, если предположу, что этот порыв души предназначался не мне.

Сиф молчит и смотрит под ноги. Она сама не понимает, зачем она так поступила. Ей хотелось отомстить Тору? Заставить ревновать? 

Локи аккуратно берет Сиф за подбородок и заставляет посмотреть ему прямо в глаза. Как только их взгляды встречаются, он наклоняется и целует ее. Это не похоже на ласку неопытного юноши. Это поцелуй искушенного мужчины. Сердце Сиф делает странный кульбит, и она отвечает Локи со страстью, которая компенсирует ее полную неопытность. Это продолжается, наверное, несколько минут. Только невероятно благоприятным стечением обстоятельств можно объяснить то, что из гридницы не вывалился кто-нибудь из пьяных гостей.

Локи опять первым разрывает поцелуй. Он все еще крепко держит девушку за запястье.

\- Теперь ты знаешь, как это делается. Надеюсь, мысли об этой маленькой мести будут согревать тебя, когда ты завтра увидишь трезвеющего Тора.

Локи вежливо кланяется ей, будто она сановная дама, и удаляется в шум пира.

До своих комнат Сиф добредает как в тумане: в ней борются противоречивые чувства. С одной стороны, она сделала ужасную вещь – предала Тора, но с другой - это было очень приятно, и она впервые за долгое время абсолютно не думала о своей великой любви и не испытывала страданий по поводу своей внешности. Сиф засыпает, так и не разобравшись в своих чувствах.

На следующий день Локи ведет себя так, будто вчера ничего не произошло, Тор же мучается похмельем, и на шее у него наливается синим засос. Он явно чувствует свою вину за вчерашнее поведение. Сиф выбрасывает грызущие ее мысли из головы и продолжает служить Тору с удвоенным усердием.

 

***

 

ссылка на коллаж: http://s001.radikal.ru/i195/1311/6c/cb3675a4cfd0.png

 

Проходят четыре зимы. На свое восемнадцатилетие Сиф впервые убивает. Отряд, который возглавляет Тор, совершает марш-бросок через северные горы, где попадает в засаду, устроенную ванами. Нападающих больше, они действуют жестко. Группка путников зажата со всех сторон: горы, пропасть и ваны. Асы бьются смело. Сиф в первую секунду робеет: одно дело сражаться в честном поединке или гнать дичь на охоте, но убивать человека по-настоящему ей еще не приходилось. На нее надвигается широкоплечий ван, явно рассчитывая на легкую победу. Он огромный, больше Вольштагга. Сиф парализует страх. Из этого состояния ее выводит крик Огуна:

\- Целься ему в горло. Проткни ему артерию. Шевелись! 

И Сиф шевелится. Чужая кровь окрашивает ее лицо, шею, стекает по доспехам. Страх остается в душе, но больше не сковывает ее движения. Ванов много, они прибывают, выплескиваясь, как вода из разбитого кувшина. Отряду асгардцев не спастись. Все, что они могут сделать перед смертью, так это забрать с собой в Валгаллу побольше противников.

Внезапно кто-то хватает Сиф за руку и тащит за огромные валуны. Это Локи, он, так же, как и Сиф, с ног до головы покрыт кровью. 

\- Что ты делаешь?

\- Так просто нам с ними не справиться!

\- Ты предлагаешь бежать? Бросить всех? А самим спастись?! – Сиф поражена, она негодует.

\- Я предлагаю применить военную хитрость. Ты можешь сыграть в рог призыв Одина? 

\- Да, Тор однажды научил меня. 

\- Прекрасно, полезай по этой стене наверх и, как только я дам знак, действуй.

\- Но зачем? Думаешь, простая мелодия сможет обмануть ванов?

\- Если у меня получится сделать то, что я задумал, то да.

Сиф лезет вверх по отвесной скале; оказавшись наконец на уступе, она смотрит вниз. Локи прижался спиной к камням и закрыл глаза. Внезапно темное небо по краям светлеет и наливается золотом. Свет становится все ярче и ярче. Сиф со своего наблюдательного пункта видит, что это блестят на солнце щиты гвардии Асгарда. По небу летят корабли. 

\- Давай, - кричит Локи, и Сиф трубит в рог. Ваны растерянно оглядываются по сторонам: они поражены мощью, которая на них надвигается. Некоторые в страхе прыгают в пропасть. Ванов всего сотня, асгардцев же скоро будет несколько тысяч. Наконец, командир ванов подает знак, и его солдаты бегут с поля боя, побросав раненых и убитых. 

Асы поражены не меньше своих противников. Они вглядываются в небо. Внезапно оно снова чернеет, и все пропадает. Локи сползает на землю.

\- Что это было? Что это было? - все вокруг перешептываются. 

Сиф спускается с горы, пока ее спутники подсчитывают потери, осматривают раненых и сооружают носилки для пятерых убитых. Громко стонут несколько пленных ванов. 

Локи поднимается и, тяжело опираясь на копье, идет к своим товарищам.

\- Локи, вот ты где? – Тор со всей силы хлопает его по спине. – А мы тебя уже потеряли! Где ты был?

\- Помогал тебе победить.

Тор смотрит с недоумением.

\- То, что все вы видели на небе, было иллюзией, которую создал я. Сиф помогла мне сделать ее более реальной, сыграв клич Одина. 

\- Локи, какой ты молодец, - Тор обнимает брата. Тот морщится, достает нож и подходит к троим пленным ванам.

\- Колдун! – один из ванов плюет ему в лицо. Локи в три ловких движения вскрывает им глотки.

\- Что ты делаешь? Мы не убиваем пленных! – кричит ошеломленный Тор.

\- Считай, что я убил их на поле брани, если так тебе будет легче.

\- Их надо было доставить во Дворец, предать суду и посадить в темницу…

\- А потом, когда Всеотец надумает замиряться с ванами, отдать их назад. Я предпочел бы, чтобы о моих талантах знало как можно меньше наших врагов. Иначе применять их на поле брани не получится! – цедит сквозь зубы Локи.

\- Но это бесчестно! – Тор хватает его за грудки.

\- Ну, значит, я расплатился своим бесчестием за твое упрямство и тупость. Разве я не говорил тебе, что эту горную гряду лучше обойти? Теперь из-за тебя у нас пятеро убитых и кто знает сколько раненых? Доживут ли они до дворцового лазарета? А все из-за тебя!

Тор отступает. Слышно, как он говорит (но голос его звучит неуверенно):

\- Их убил не я, их убили ваны! 

Локи разводит руками.

Через перевал идут молча. Локи замыкает колонну. Сиф плетется чуть впереди: она устала, картины битвы все еще стоят перед ее внутренним взором. Двое из убитых асов – девушки, только что поступившие на службу в дворцовую гвардию. Сиф никогда с ними не дружила, но они были почти ее ровесницами. Она впервые ощутила холодный ужас близкой смерти, с которым сталкивается человек, когда умирает кто-то из его сверстников. Смерть – рядом. Сиф, с трудом переставляя ноги, размышляет о том, оплакивал бы Тор ее гибель? Скорбел бы о ней? Носил бы траур? Оказалась бы она достойной его слёз? 

Или её смерть не задела бы душевных струн громовержца? 

Группа останавливается на ночлег. Все с видимым облегчением опускаются на землю. Тор выставляет часовых. Сиф пытается уснуть, но не может: она все еще в чужой крови, которая неприятно стягивает кожу. Воду надо беречь, где в горах найдешь источник с чистой водой. Сиф открывает глаза: рядом Локи что-то рассматривает на земле, потом идет по каким-то только ему ведомым знакам. Если нечто привлекает внимание младшего принца, то обычно это оказывается чем-то интересным. Сиф неслышно идет за ним. Локи исчезает в узком проходе между двумя скалами. Девушка с трудом протискивается следом, стараясь не оцарапать руки и лицо о кустарник, растущий на каменных выступах. На другом конце ее ждет Локи:

\- Ты следишь за мной, высокородная? – как только Сиф исполнилось восемнадцать, он первым стал так ее называть.

\- Нет, просто интересно, чем ты занимаешься.

\- Может, я хотел побыть один?

\- Если бы это было правдой, то ты бы ушел так, чтобы никто не заметил.

Локи улыбается. Словесная пикировка его забавляет.

\- Я ищу воду.

\- Воду?

\- Здесь растет трава. По моим расчетам, источник выходит на поверхность где-то здесь.

Сиф оглядывается вокруг: они стоят на небольшом пятачке, окруженном горами. Все вокруг покрыто зеленой и сочной травой. 

\- Но как ты…

Локи прижимает палец к губам. Девушка замолкает. Теперь становится слышно, что неподалеку журчит вода. Они не сговариваясь бросаются на звук. Узкий, но глубокий, а главное, чистый и полноводный ручей журчит меж камней. 

Сиф набирает воду в ладони и подносит к губам, Локи просто ложится на живот и пьет прямо из потока. Девушка, махнув рукой на приличия, следует примеру своего спутника. Напившись, они вспоминают о том, что их лицо, шея и руки покрыты чужой кровью. Сиф стаскивает с себя доспех. Холодная чистая вода смывает грязь, боль и усталость. Вдоволь наплескавшись, Сиф наконец-то вспоминает про Локи. Тот тоже избавился от своего кожаного, обшитого тонкими металлическими пластинами плаща: тяжелые латы он недолюбливал, утверждая, что они мешают ему быстро двигаться во время сражения. На спине у мужчины большое бурое пятно засохшей крови.

\- Ты ранен? – Сиф подходит к принцу, который пытается отодрать присохшую ткань от кожи.

Сиф зачерпывает из ручья воды и выливает ее на спину Локи:

\- Ты так себе кожу сдерешь. 

Девушка помогает ему избавиться от рубашки. Спину мужчины рассекает глубокий и длинный порез, кое-где еще сочащийся кровью. 

\- Ты показывался лекарю?

\- У него и без меня много забот.

\- В следующий раз лучше надень доспех, а то кто-нибудь проткнет тебя насквозь.

\- Разберусь без твоих советов, - иногда Локи по упрямству превосходит своего старшего брата.

\- Рана чистая. Повезло! – Сиф нашаривает в траве сумку, достает оттуда склянку с лечебным бальзамом, открывает крышку и аккуратно льет жидкость на рану. Там, где лекарство соприкасается с кровью, образуется золотистая корочка, напоминающая янтарь. - Кстати, а где твой пузырек?

\- Отдал Тору. Ему пробили плечо, а с собой он не удосужился захватить.

Руки Сиф задрожали:

\- Он ранен?

\- Теперь нет, - сухо отзывается Локи.

Девушка заканчивает процедуру, закрывает флакон и, не удержавшись, проводит пальцем по застывающей смоле:

\- Ну, вот, до свадьбы заживет.

\- До чьей свадьбы? До моей? До твоей? До свадьбы Тора? Тогда ждать придется долго. Мой братец еще долго будет тянуть. К этому времени, Сиф, ты поседеешь, и зубы у тебя выпадут. А он все будет думать, делать тебе предложение или нет. И вот уже на смертном одре…

\- Эй! - Сиф полушутливо толкает мужчину в плечо. Тот делает несколько взмахов руками и падает в ручей, поднимая тучу брызг. – Тогда твоей свадьбы мы вообще не дождемся. Ты своими ядовитыми словами всех девушек распугаешь! 

Локи хватает Сиф за лодыжку и утягивает под воду. Они весело бултыхаются в ручье несколько минут. 

На берег они вылезают мокрые до нитки. Локи принимается отжимать волосы, а Сиф стоит столбом. Под воду она ушла одетой, да еще и в сапогах. Теперь латы нельзя было надевать – натрут спину. Да и сапоги стоило просушить: завтра предстоял долгий путь, и хлюпать по дороге размокшими подошвами ей не хочется. Пока девушка размышляет, что делать, Локи щелкает пальцами, и его одежда тут же становится сухой.

\- Как ты это делаешь? – Сиф поражена.

\- Магия – тонкая наука.

\- Может ли твоя тонкая наука высушить мою одежду?

\- Если ты хорошо об этом попросишь.

\- Считай, что я валялась в ногах, умоляя о помощи.

\- Тогда я не могу отказать.

Мужчина подходит к Сиф и кладет ей руки на талию.

\- Эй, - пытается возмутиться она, но внезапно чувствует, как от ладоней Локи исходит странное тепло, которое волнами распространяется по ее телу: по груди, животу, бедрам, до самых кончиков пальцев. Ничего подобного в своей жизни она не испытывала. Это странно и одновременно приятно. Одежда высыхает. Локи собирается убрать руки, но Сиф не дает ему этого сделать:

\- Зачем ты меня поцеловал тогда на лестнице?

\- Ты спрашиваешь спустя четыре года? Твое запоздалое любопытство меня удивляет, высокородная. Это я должен спрашивать, зачем ты это сделала. Я же просто ответил любезностью на любезность.

\- Ты мог меня высмеять перед всеми. Почему ты этого не сделал?

\- Сиф, ты превратилась в красивую женщину, а красивых женщин я предпочитаю целовать, а не высмеивать. Даже если они влюблены в другого. Это даже лучше – меньше проблем.

Локи все еще обнажен до пояса. Сиф кладет ему ладонь на грудь: мышцы под рукой каменеют. Она накрывает ладонью сосок, пересчитывает пальцами ребра, гладит впадинку пупка.

\- Ты, понимаешь, что делаешь? – тихо спрашивает Локи.

\- Нет, но я хочу, чтобы ты меня поцеловал.

\- А если на этом я не остановлюсь? - руки сминают девичью рубашку, поднимаются выше и накрывают груди.

\- Не знаю, только сделай что-нибудь, - потерянно говорит Сиф. 

И Локи делает. 

Они опускаются на траву. 

Сиф лишается одного предмета одежды за другим. Оказавшись полностью обнаженной, она внезапно испытывает страх. 

\- Я никогда, - и от стыда закрывает лицо руками.

\- Знаю, - отвечает мужчина. 

Когда Локи входит в нее, в сознании у Сиф будто взрывается шар света, уничтожающий все те боль, страх, ужас смерти, которые она видела сегодня. Остается только любовь.

Она закрывает глаза. Воображению так проще. От восторга, переполняющего ее, Сиф стонет, как в бреду: «Тоооор». Локи зажимает ей рот ладонью. 

Одеваются они, не глядя друг на друга. По крайне мере, Сиф не смотрит. Она идет первой, Локи следует за ней. 

В лагере первым навстречу им попадается Тор. Он выглядит озабоченным:

\- Где вы были? – в его голосе слышится тревога. По спине у Сиф бегут мурашки удовольствия: он переживал!

\- Локи нашел воду, - отвечает она, стараясь не выдать своей радости.

\- Правда? - улыбка расцветает на лице громовержца. - Покажешь?

\- Конечно, брат, - Локи широко улыбается. Только Сиф понимает, сколько яда скрыто в этой улыбке.

Она возвращается на место, которое выбрала для сна. Костер уже погас. Холодный горный воздух пробирает до костей. Сиф заворачивается в плащ и ложится на землю. Через несколько минут она засыпает. Кошмары не тревожат ее.

 

 

***

ссылка на коллаж: http://s002.radikal.ru/i199/1311/45/b82b81f4beee.png

 

Тор изо всех сил пинает ни в чем не повинное кресло. Кажется, что грохот разносится по всему дворцу. 

\- Он не дал мне меч, который выменял у цвергов! Завтра турнир, а мне не с чем на него идти.

\- Возьми свой меч, - предлагает разумный Огун.

\- Ты видел, какие мечи у инеистых этинов? Да наше оружие - просто жалкие щепочки.

\- Возьми молот, с его мощью ничто не сравнится, - Вольштагг увлеченно обгладывает перепелку.

\- Всеотец считает, что я все еще недостоин его. Завтра нифльхеймцы раскатают меня, как блин по сковороде, - Тор еще раз пинает кресло, и оно разлетается в щепки.

Сиф тихо покидает комнату. Ноги сами ее несут к покоям младшего принца. Она не знает, что собирается сделать или сказать. Но в ней крепнет уверенность, что она сможет уговорить Локи дать меч Тору. 

Сиф молотит кулаком в дверь уже добрых пять минут. Лишь тишина служит ей ответом. Неужели хозяина нет дома? Она дергает ручку – открыто! Сиф не верит в свою удачу. 

До этого дня ей не доводилось бывать в покоях Локи. Это анфилада из нескольких больших комнат. Мебели в них немного, зато много книг и всяких странных вещиц. Есть даже алхимическая лаборатория. Сиф оглядывается вокруг: меча нигде не видно. Где Локи его прячет? Не в сундуках, там лежат какие-то книги, в шкафах хранится оружие, но все оно асгардского происхождения. Она бессильно хлопает себя по бедрам.

\- Высокородная, что-то потеряла в моих комнатах? – голос доносится с кровати, на которой, не снимая сапог, развалился Локи. Сиф может поклясться, что еще минуту назад его там не было. 

\- Ты знаешь, зачем я пришла, - она не видит смысла врать.

\- Тор прислал тебя за мечом? Неужели он не так глуп, как я думал? – заинтересованный мужчина приподнимается на локте.

\- Нет, я пришла по собственной воле. Он не знает.

\- Скууучно, - Локи вновь откидывается назад, - сказал же, что не дам. Это моя вещь, и на нее у меня большие планы. Я думал, Тор решил предложить поменять меч на что-то ценное.

\- На что ты согласен поменяться? – женщина невольно включается в торг.

\- А что у тебя есть, высокородная Сиф? 

\- Что тебе нужно?

\- Хм, мне нужны ингредиенты для моих опытов, - Локи садится на кровати, скрестив ноги, - мне просто необходима кровь девственницы. Но, кажется, этого я сам тебя лишил. Так что ты ничего мне не можешь предложить.

Сиф заливается краской, она подскакивает к Локи, собираясь ударить, но тот поднимает ладони вверх, демонстрируя, что не хочет вступать в драку.

\- У меня есть другая идея.

Сиф останавливается и кивает.

\- Отсоси у меня. Прежде чем ты начнешь меня бить, я повторю условия сделки: ты сделаешь то, о чем я тебя прошу, взамен я дам Тору меч на турнир. Как тебе такая сделка? Зато мой брат опять выйдет победителем! Тебе решать.

Сиф закрывает глаза и медленно считает до десяти: то, что предлагает Локи – омерзительно, но разве она сама не омерзительна? Разве то, что тогда случилось у ручья, произошло не по ее воле и желанию? Благородные женщины так себя вести не должны. Поэтому Локи и обращается с ней соответственно. Он имеет право. 

\- Хорошо, я согласна!

Мужчина вновь вытягивается на кровати и закидывает руки за голову:

\- Можешь приступать!

Сиф забирается на кровать и садится рядом.

\- Штаны хотя бы сам снимешь?

\- А может быть, тебе лучше пойти попросить молот у Одина?

Сиф медлит, а потом берется за завязки штанов. Локи внимательно наблюдает.

\- Можешь глаза хотя бы закрыть? 

\- Такого уговора не было. Тем более, вдруг ты решишь сделать что-то не по плану. Мне надо будет вовремя среагировать.

Наконец завязки поддаются, и наружу показывается возбужденный член. Сиф берет его в руку, но медлит. Долг и отвращение борются в ней. Она зажмуривает глаза, наклоняется и …

\- Да, высокородная Сиф, как низко ты готова пасть, чтобы достать Тору очередную игрушку.

Голос доносится сверху. Сиф открывает глаза: перед ней стоит Локи. Он щелкает пальцами, и его двойник на кровати тает в воздухе. 

\- Я не ожидал, что вместе с твоей девичьей честью забрал у тебя еще и женскую гордость. Ты же благородная асиня! Нельзя позволять так с собой обращаться. Дам совет на будущее, так сказать, «молодой хозяйке». Если ты собираешься брать в рот, то сначала неплохо спрятать зубы. А то вместо любовных ласк получится терка для моркови. Крови будет гораздо больше.

Сиф встает. Ее просто трясет от гнева. Женщина сбивает Локи с ног. Они катаются по полу. Она пытается выцарапать ему глаза, а он – отцепить ее от себя. Наконец, Сиф сбивает ногой какой-то небольшой столик. Что-то черное и едкое льется ей на голову, от неожиданности она выпускает своего противника, тот отскакивает от нее метра на два. На его лице написан ужас. Жидкость горячая, и Сиф кажется, что она выжжет ей глаза.

Локи поднимает ее с пола и куда-то тащит. Они оказываются в купальне. Принц стаскивает с нее одежду, ругаясь при этом на чем свет стоит. Сиф никогда не слышала от него таких выражений. Локи вообще предпочитал едкую иронию, а не площадную ругань, но тут он просто извергал потоки сквернословия. 

Сиф погрузилась с головой в резервуар с чистой водой. Жжение прекратилось, ей удалось промыть глаза. Когда она вынырнула на поверхность, Локи в купальне не было. Она с удвоенной силой принялась оттирать с себя черный пигмент. Единственное, что никак не отмывалось, были волосы. Нет, они не были грязными или липкими, но они все стали черными. 

Перешагнув бортик купальни, женщина огляделась в поисках простыни или полотенца. Ничего подходящего не нашлось. Ее одежда оказалось явно не пригодной для дальнейшей носки: черная субстанция проела на ней дыры. Она вернулась в комнату. Там Локи причитал над разбитой колбой, пытаясь собрать с пола черный субстрат, но у него ничего не получалось. 

Сиф тихо села на краешек кровати. Струйки воды бежали с ее волос. Локи наконец понял бесплодность своих попыток, взмахнул рукой, и осколки исчезли. Он повернулся:

\- Три месяца работы, бессонные ночи! И все коту под хвост! Вы все несете только разрушение.

\- Мои волосы, - Сиф шмыгнула носом, - что с ними?

Локи подошел ближе, подергал мокрую прядь.

\- Ты больше никогда не будешь златовласой, Сиф. Теперь это твой новый цвет, привыкай. Скажи спасибо, что я успел вовремя, и тебе не разъело лицо.

Сиф обхватила себя руками. Винить Локи в случившемся было глупо: это она первая его ударила. Ей всегда не хватало терпения ответить оскорблением на оскорбление, не прибегая при этом к физической силе. Теперь единственное, то единственное, что роднило ее с Тором, – светлый цвет волос - исчез. Слезинка сбежала по правой щеке. 

\- Плакать здесь должен я - как пострадавшая сторона! – строго сказал Локи. 

\- Не говори об этом Тору, пожалуйста.

Локи опустился перед ней на колени:

\- Бедная девочка, неужели только его мнение тебя волнует? Ты понимаешь, сколько болтливых языков будут сплетничать о такой резкой перемене внешности?

\- Я что-нибудь придумаю.

\- Пострижешься налысо и уйдешь в валькирии? Учти, туда берут только чистых дев.

Она шмыгнула носом.

\- Раздвинь ноги! – приказал он.

Сиф дернулась, как от удара, и крепко сжала колени. Она поняла, что сидит обнаженной перед полностью одетым Локи, который несколько минут назад предлагал ей ужасные вещи.

\- Я не сделаю ничего плохого. Захочешь, сама меня остановишь, - уже мягко.

Она замотала головой.

Мужчина мазнул ей рукой по животу, пощекотал бока. Сиф почти против воли улыбнулась. 

Локи просунул руку между ее бедер, аккуратно разводя их в стороны. Спина женщины покрылась мурашками.

\- Помни, ты всегда можешь меня остановить.

Через секунду его язык и пальцы оказались внутри нее. Они гладили, сдавливали, двигались. Через пару минут Сиф откинулась на кровать.

Локи на секунду оторвался от своего занятия и поднял глаза на женщину:

\- Мне прекратить?

\- Нет, о пресветлый Иггдрасиль, продолжай. 

Сиф металась по кровати: удовольствие было очень острым, настоящим. Она выла, хватала зубами покрывало. 

Локи двинул пальцами так, что ее выгнуло дугой и затрясло. 

Он поднялся с колен, накинул на обессиленную Сиф покрывало и вышел из комнаты.

Несколько минут она лежала не шевелясь. Ничего подобного в ее жизни до этого дня не происходило. Наконец она поднялась, пошатываясь, и пошла искать Локи. В комнатах его не было. Нашелся принц в купальне, где ликвидировал черные пятна, растекшиеся по мраморному полу. Он удивленно посмотрел на Сиф:

\- Чего пришла? Мало показалось?

Она грубо толкнула его к стене и сжала пряжку ремня:

\- Мне уйти? Сам разберешься?

Локи тяжело дышал. Сиф поцеловала его первой. 

Они вновь катались по полу, только теперь их объятья не были похожи на драку: никто не вырывался, наоборот, они старались буквально вплавиться друг в друга.

Сиф боролась с застежками на чужой одежде: 

\- Зачем тебе столько? По вечерам не устаешь раздеваться?

\- Ты знаешь, как расстегиваются эти штаны.

Сиф оказалась сверху. Локи схватил ее за бедра, насаживая на себя. От такой хватки должны были остаться синяки, но ни одного из них это не волновало. Сиф двигалась. Спина напряжена, соски заострились, голова запрокинута назад, рот приоткрыт в немом крике. Локи схватил ее за горло:

\- Смотри на меня, женщина. Ну же! Ты трахаешься со мной, а не с твоим воображаемым любовником.

Она смотрит. Локи не разжимает руки. Кончают они одновременно.

Сиф валится на Локи. Застежки и пуговицы больно впиваются ей в кожу, но она не замечает этого. Приложив ухо к груди, Сиф слушает, как бешено стучит чужое сердце. 

 

Вернувшись в спальню, Локи подошел к нише, скрытой за пологом кровати, вытащил оттуда пресловутый цверговский меч и протянул его Сиф. Та сразу поджала губы:

\- Это было не из-за него.

\- Твои скромные ласки вряд ли могли впечатлить меня настолько, чтобы я решился расстаться со своим сокровищем. Это тебе за волосы. Скажешь Тору, что я заставил их перекрасить в обмен на оружие.

\- Я скажу правду!

Локи недоверчиво хмыкнул:

\- Ты уже больше не хочешь за него замуж, раз собираешься открыть нашу маленькую тайну?

Сиф забрала меч и молча ушла.

 

Через полчаса в комнаты Локи влетел разъяренный Тор:

\- Брат, как ты посмел! Как ты мог? В тебе совсем нет совести.

\- Что ты имеешь в виду? Я не могу понять твои речи, брат. С чего это ты заинтересовался моим моральным обликом? Все было добровольно.

\- Добровольно? Ты заставил Сиф выкрасить в черный цвет волосы.

\- Я дал ей выбор! 

\- Как вернуть цвет обратно? – рычал Тор.

\- Боюсь, брат, волосы нашей Сиф будут всегда цвета вороньего крыла.

***

На турнир Локи пришел с разбитым носом. В схватках он участия не принимал, предпочтя ратным доблестям общение с цвергом-отшельником, тоже прибывшим из Нифльхейма.

Тор проиграл. 

Вечером громовержец жаловался друзьям:

\- Я бьюсь–бьюсь, а силы будто утекают в этот проклятый меч. Он все тяжелей и тяжелей становился.

Локи подошел к группке сочувствующих:

\- Брат, могу я забрать свое оружие.

\- Пожалуйста! Вон он в углу. Не помогло мне хваленое цверговское оружие. Не для асгардской руки оно.

Локи поднял меч и широко улыбнулся:

\- Ты так жаждал получить этот меч, брат, что даже не захотел спросить у меня, почему я не хочу тебе его давать.

\- Потому что ты жадная скотина? – огрызнулся Тор.

\- О нет, брат, – Локи перешел на шепот. Вокруг все замолкли. – Ты, конечно же, знаешь, что хороший меч цверги куют, добавляя кровь будущего хозяина, чтобы меч подчинялся только его рукам и помогал в битве, а для чужого становился обузой. Тор вскочил на ноги. Локи выставил меч вперед.

\- Очень не советую. Этот меч может еще накапливать силу, а ты сражался им целый день. Не стоит начинать драку.

Тор злобно посмотрел на брата, но сел обратно. Все вокруг перешептывались, дивясь поступку младшего принца.

Локи, насвистывая легкомысленный мотивчик, оставил пирующих. С этого дня его слава как коварного и злого существа укрепилась еще сильнее.

 

Внешне отношения Локи и Сиф не изменились. Они все так же продолжали участвовать в совместных развлечениях, устраиваемых Тором, он так же звал ее «высокородной», она навешивала ему тумаков на совместных тренировках.

Все менялось, когда они оставались вдвоем.

В осеннем лесу они отбились от остальных охотников. После бурного выяснения отношений, закончившегося не менее бурным сексом, Локи научился расчесывать волосы Сиф, когда помогал выбирать запутавшиеся в ее прическе листья.

После встречи в библиотеке, куда оба пришли в поисках карты для похода, Сиф с легкостью могла расстегнуть любые застежки на одежде Локи.

Никогда нельзя было предсказать, что, как и когда они будут делать. Локи мог быть невероятно нежным любовником, но через секунду на него что-то находило, и он начинал душить Сиф или больно кусать ее. Та не сопротивлялась. Она считала проявление злобы даже недостаточным наказанием за свое падение. Сиф понимала, что это неправильно, грязно, ужасно, но ничего не могла поделать. Ее тянуло к Локи как магнитом. Только с ним она на мгновения забывала о Торе, о тех чувствах, которые к нему испытывает, о том, что они безответны.

С Локи они никогда не обсуждали то, что с ними происходит. Наедине их беседа обычно сводилась к взаимным оскорблениям, которые только больше их распаляли. Но все–таки один раз Сиф попыталась поговорить. Это было перед самой коронацией Тора. Локи принес ей официальное приглашение. Слово за слово, и они сплелись у стены, потом была кровать, стол и подоконник. 

Они лежали на полу. Полностью обнаженный Локи пытался отдышаться. Сиф уткнулась ему носом куда-то под ребра и мягко водила пятерней по его груди. 

\- У тебя есть другие женщины, Локи? 

\- А какой ответ ты хочешь услышать, Сиф? Что я, так же, как и ты, блюду верность своему брату, или что у меня целый гарем любовниц? – Локи накручивал прядь ее волос на палец. 

\- У тебя гарем? 

\- Можно встречный вопрос: а ты спишь с кем-нибудь, кроме меня?

Сиф, помолчав, сказала:

\- Да.

\- Ложь, - спокойно ответил Локи.

\- Раз ты знаешь про меня так много, то нечестно держать меня в неведении. 

\- Какое тебе до меня дело? С какой стати я должен тешить твое праздное любопытство. Расскажи я тебе что-нибудь, ты непременно кинешься докладывать Тору.

\- Я тебе в подруги не набиваюсь, - обиженно буркнула Сиф. 

 

Возможности поговорить больше не представилось: случился поход на Йотунхейм, изгнание Тора, предательство Локи, Мидгард, битва, а потом младший принц исчез, чтобы полгода спустя появиться в Нью-Йорке с армией чатаури. Своими глазами Сиф видела Локи лишь на суде - и только укрепилась в своей ненависти к нему. Она решила, что, несмотря на безответные чувства, она станет настоящей опорой Тору. Надеждам на то, что наведение порядка в девяти мирах заставит Тора забыть о землянке и обратить внимание на нее, не суждено было сбыться.

 

 

========== Будущее ==========  
ссылка на коллаж:http://s002.radikal.ru/i200/1311/81/72bf961bf3a8.png 

 

 

Из темницы арестантов выпустили на следующее утро. Провожая их со всем положенным почетом, начальник тюрьмы дал совет:

\- Вы четверо не ходите пока к Одину. Он скорбит.

\- Мы все скорбим по Фригг, - начал было Фандрал.

\- Он скорбит о сыне.

Сиф забыла, как дышать: неужели с Тором что-то случилось?

\- Локи погиб в схватке с темными эльфами. Его тело принесли во дворец сегодня ночью. Всеотец винит себя. Так винит, что даже разрешил Тору остаться в Мидгарде с этой Фостер.

Сиф испытала невероятное счастье, но тут же ее захлестнула волна горя. Она не сможет больше видеть Тора, быть с ним рядом, смотреть на него, слышать его голос, его смех, биться с ним бок о бок. Ночью ей не спалось. Чувство какой-то горькой и холодной тоски гранитной плитой лежало на душе. И тоска эта была не по Тору. Его отъезд был предрешен, Сиф давно уже внутренне смирилась с этим.

Локи был предателем, своей смертью он искупил вину и, возможно, именно его славная гибель не дала ему совершить более тяжких поступков. Кинжал, он украл ее кинжал. Тор говорил, что Локи сражался против шести эльфов, вооруженный этой тыкалкой, больше подходящей для разрезания яблок. У Локи не было даже доспехов. Если бы он только носил нагрудник. Сиф вспомнила тот далекий вечер после сражения с ванами: журчание ручейка, окровавленную спину, жаркие объятия. Нет, он не должен был умирать. Смерть – это слишком легко! Слишком просто! 

Глухой ночью Сиф пришла в зал траурных церемоний. Гроб с телом младшего принца согласно традиции находился там. Вокруг горели свечи, курились благовония. Сиф подошла ближе. Локи выглядел спокойным, даже, можно сказать, умиротворенным, каким никогда не был при жизни. Сиф провела рукой по его волосам: за два года черная грива выросла почти по лопатки. Ей больше никогда не запустить в нее пальцы, не целовать эти тонкие губы, не обнимать эту белую шею. Кто поможет ей бороться с собственными демонами, с ее болью, ее любовью к недоступному? Кто покажет ей, что она все еще жива? 

Высокородная Сиф, упав на колени, оплакивала того, кто, по общему мнению, не был достоин ни единой слезы, тем более такой женщины, как она. Выплакавшись, она осознала, что больше ничего не чувствует. Ее любовь к Тору умерла. Раньше он был ее миром, ее сердцем, но Локи был кровью, которая заставляло сердце биться. Холод сковал ее душу.

Похороны прошли торжественно, но сухо. Локи проводили в последний путь как принца и наследника престола. Пришли и жители королевства, и послы соседних миров, но это было больше знаком уважения Одину, чем желанием почтить память усопшего. Хлюпала носом только вцепившаяся в руку Тора Джейн Фостер. Сиф раздраженно на нее посмотрела: как может эта женщина плакать о том, кого знала меньше одного дня.

Ровно через месяц после похорон Сиф поняла, что понесла от Локи. Она не почувствовала ни ужаса, ни отвращения, скорее озабоченность и необходимость завершить все незаконченные дела. Она пришла к Одину. Тот сразу принял ее. Сиф попросила об отставке. Всеотец был изумлен и долго расспрашивал, что с ней случилось и не собирается ли она отправиться в Мидгард? Сиф отвечала, что с ней все в порядке. Она видит, что теперь Асгарду ничего не угрожает, поэтому ей хотелось бы удалиться в Идалир, где находится дом ее предков. Один только долго качал головой, но отставку принял. 

Сиф попрощалась с Вольштаггом и Фандралом, которые были очень раздосадованы ее решением. Они до самого отъезда ходили за ней, спрашивая, не прогневали ли они высокородную асиню, раз она решила их оставить. Сиф только улыбалась. 

И вот теперь она пишет очень теплое письмо Огуну, в котором сообщает, что тоже возвращается в свой чертог. Сиф собирает сундуки. Внезапно она понимает, что у нее нет ни единой вещи на память о Локи. Даже Тор дарил ей подарки, а Локи никогда. 

Под покровом темноты Сиф пробирается в его покои. Там все выглядит так, будто принц покинул их только вчера. На полу все так же разбросаны книги. Колбы и реторты еще не покрылись слоем пыли. Мечи и кинжалы валяются в привычном беспорядке. Сиф перебирает рубашки Локи, стопкой лежащие в шкафу, проводит руками по покрывалу, на котором они столько раз предавались страсти, перебирает маленькие пузырьки с неизвестными снадобьями. Наконец она решает, что взять. Сиф решительно идет к нише за кроватью и достает оттуда цверговский меч. Он будет принадлежать не ей, а ее сыну, в котором тоже течет кровь Локи, а значит, волшебное оружие будет служить ему, как служило своему предыдущему хозяину. Сиф заворачивает меч в плащ и уходит. Ранним утром она уезжает из Дворца.

Дом, где живет теперь Сиф, располагается в долине между двух заросших вереском и кустарником высоких холмов. По долине течет река, над которой свои ветви склонили вековые тисы. Именно в их честь это место называется Долиной тисов.

Прислуга рада видеть молодую хозяйку. Ее появление вносит в их жизнь смысл и тихую радость. Когда положение Сиф становится очевидным, они радуются еще больше: значит, у Идолира появится маленький хозяин, и поместье будет живо и дальше, и будет кому зажигать огни в честь предков.

Рожать Сиф должна была в самый темный и холодный зимний месяц. Солнце еле высовывалось из-за холмов на несколько часов день, в остальное время было мрачно и страшно. Тяжелые предчувствия терзали ее. Женщине казалось, что она умрет в родах. Что ребенок родится больным. Что духи ночи заберут их. Придерживая живот руками, Сиф целыми днями кружила по дому. В день зимнего солнцестояния она поняла, что время пришло. Роды продлились недолго. И вот старая нянька держит на руках громко кричащего младенца. Страх уходит. Сиф прикладывает ребенка к груди, тот жадно присасывается.

\- Твой сын будет славным воином. У него будет дар властвовать над снегом и холодом, - повитуха улыбается. – Как ты назовешь его? 

Сиф закрывает глаза.

\- Улль, что значит «торжество» и «слава».

***

Первое время Сиф настороженно относится к сыну: она никогда не ухаживала за маленькими детьми. Ей страшно брать его на руки, кормить, пеленать. Женщине кажется, что ребенок все равно ничего не понимает, поэтому часть обязанностей она стремится переложить на служанок. 

Как-то раз Сиф, склонившись над колыбелью, смотрит на сына, пока тот спит. От неосторожного шороха Улль открывает глаза, но не начинает плакать, а улыбается и тянет к матери ручки с еще крошечными пальчиками. В этот момент холодные стены, которые она воздвигла в своей душе, рушатся и все ее существо наполняет тепло и свет материнской любви – одного из самых сильных и безусловных чувств на свете.

Сиф пишет письма друзьям, в которых сообщает, что родила сына, и что ее отъезд из столицы объяснялся именно этим. Ответы с поздравлениями приходят незамедлительно, но между строк явно читается: «Кто отец ребенка? Неужели Тор?» Сиф вежливо благодарит за поздравления и зовет приезжать в гости к осени, когда в Идолире особенно хороша охота. 

Слухи о рождении ребенка доходят и до ушей Одина. Тот отправляет Сиф богатые дары, которые больше подходят для первенца наследника престола, чем для ребенка бывшего солдата дворцовой гвардии. Всеотец, вероятно, тоже полагает, что именно Тор отец Улля. Сиф забавляют эти предположения. Она хочет отослать все назад, но потом решает - а разве Локи не был асгардским принцем? Разве к Уллю не относились бы как к наследнику престола, если бы знали, кто его настоящий отец?

Зима потихоньку сдает свои позиции. Сугробы уменьшаются, лед на реке ломается, на проталинках появляются первые зеленые травинки. Дни становятся все длиннее и длиннее. Солнце вновь верит в собственные силы и начинает светить все дольше и дольше. 

У Улля режутся зубы, и по ночам он не хочет слезать с материнских рук.

Как-то в предзакатный час Сиф засыпает над шитьем, разморенная весенним теплом. И ей снится невероятный сон. 

Дверь тихонечко скрипит и в залитую солнцем комнату входит Локи.

Иголка выпадает из рук Сиф, катится по полу. Мужчина наклоняется и поднимает ее. 

Сиф долго не решается забрать иглу из его рук. Пока Локи не говорит:

\- Не стоит разбрасывать острые предметы по полу. Улль может пораниться, когда будет ползать. 

Сиф поражена теплотой его рук: ничего общего с покойницкой стынью. Женщина отворачивается, чтобы скрыть выступившие слезы. 

 

\- Ты забрала с собой мой меч. Отдай его сыну на совершеннолетие; о том, кому он принадлежал, можешь не говорить. Ты ведь не будешь рассказывать сыну сказки о безумном принце Локи?

\- Сама решу. Ты уже мертв, тебе должно быть все равно.

 

Сиф сжимает кулаки так, что белеют костяшки.

 

Локи обнимает ее сзади и утыкается носом в шею.

\- Ты пахнешь совсем по-другому, чем раньше.

Сиф смотрит в окно. Над проталинами кружит бабочка. Глупышка отогрелась на солнце и решила, что наступила весна. Но вокруг еще много снега, и опасность повсюду.

 

\- Медом и лавандой, - Локи засовывает руку в вырез платья. - И грудь стала больше.

\- Я кормлю ребенка.

Локи слизывает с ладони капли молока и целует Сиф за ухом. Его дыхание все такое же горячее.

\- Тебе очень идут платья.

\- Твоему сыну не нравится, когда я одета в металл. 

\- В этом у нас с ним разные вкусы.

Сиф поворачивает голову и накрывает губы Локи своими. Он задирает на ней юбки, прижимает ближе к себе и просовывает между ног колено. Сиф сама направляет его пальцы в себя.

То, что происходит, очень знакомо и очень правильно. 

Сиф уже находится на грани, когда накрывает его руку своей и кладет себе на горло. Локи понимает ее без слов. Выгибаясь от оргазма, она хрипит:

\- Локи. Локи. Локи.

Это первый раз, когда она называет его по имени в минуту страсти.

\- Сиф, зачем ты говоришь это сейчас? – в его голосе слышится досада и скрытая боль.

\- А зачем ты умер? – она поворачивается к мужчине и начинает покрывать его лицо поцелуями: губы, веки, морщинку между бровей, все время пульсирующую синюю венку на левом виске.

Локи пытается остановить ее, потом просто крепко обнимает, гладит по голове и шепчет:

\- Послушай меня, Сиф, у тебя все будет хорошо. Наш ребенок не помешает тебе выйти замуж за Тора. Думаю, он даже будет любить его. Белобрысый болван. Когда-нибудь ты станешь королевой Асгарда. Только ты потерпи, милая, потерпи. Еще две–три зимы, и ему там наскучит. Люди слабые и быстро ломаются, а ты сильная, моя Сиф. Ты всегда была такой.

Она хочет прошептать: «да, я твоя и была твоей, просто сама этого не знала», но слезы стоят комком в горле, и она лишь сильнее прижимается к нему.

Локи целует ее в лоб еще раз и говорит:

\- Засыпай, засыпай.

Сиф становится тяжело стоять на ногах. Она садится на стул, но не отпускает Локи, а приваливается к нему. Через несколько секунд она засыпает, а мужчина растворяется в солнечных лучах белым туманом.

Солнце уже почти село за горизонт, когда Сиф проснулась от агуканья сына. На душе у нее было больно и сладко. Это был сон? Морок? Галлюцинация? Или древние сказания не лгут, и раз в году мертвых отпускают в мир живых?

Больше Локи ей не снился. Сезон сменялся сезоном, Улль рос не по дням, а по часам. Это был умненький и веселый мальчик, любивший игры на природе. Иногда он шалил, но не злобно, а скорее от природной веселости нрава. На четвертую зиму один из слуг сделал ему маленькие лыжи, и Улль полюбил это развлечение со всей страстью. Он даже плакал, когда весной снег растаял и стало нельзя весело скатываться с холмов по белому полотну. Сиф выучила его стрелять из лука. И эту науку ее черноволосый сын освоил превосходно. Вольштагг и Фандрал, временами приезжавшие в Идолир, не могли надивиться на Улля. Он же платил им своей искренней детской дружбой. 

***

В конце декабря 2018 года машину, которую вела Джейн Фостер, занесло на дороге, и она врезалась в столб. Водитель скончалась на месте от многочисленных травм. Той зимой снегоуборочные службы графства Кент не справлялись с гололедом. 

Через полчаса на место банальной автомобильной аварии слетелось несколько десятков вертолетов. Организация «S.H.I.E.L.D» начала расследование гибели женщины, одного из своих самых ценных агентов. Машину разобрали и собрали с десяток раз, просветили ее рентгеном, проверили всевозможными датчиками, в том числе выявляющими космическую энергию, магию и любое влияние извне. Но тщетно: автомобильная авария оказалась лишь простой случайностью, которых на Земле происходят десятки тысяч.

После похорон Джейн Тор покинул Мидгард. За пять лет он так полностью и не смог притерпеться к местным обычаям. Директор Фьюри даже не пришел его уговаривать, понимая: единственное, что могло бы остановить асгардца – это воскрешение Джейн Фостер. Но такими силами «S.H.I.E.L.D», увы, пока не обладал, хотя и усиленно работал над этим. 

Вернувшись домой, Тор не получил желаемого облегчения: все вокруг неуловимо изменилось. Один после смерти жены и сына прекратил кровопролитные войны и с головой ушел в дипломатические игры. Дворец казался пустым без Фригг и Локи. Огун помогал своему народу в другом мире. Фандрал стал капитаном дворцовой гвардии. Вольштагг тоже нашел занятие по душе. Несмотря на внушительную внешность, по натуре он был добрым человеком, и Один доверил ему тренировать детей и подростков. Оказалось, что у Вольштагга врожденный талант воспитателя.

Друзья больше не могли проводить достаточно времени с Тором в увеселениях, и он решил навестить Сиф. 

В Идолире бушует весна, когда Тор приезжает в этот край. Сначала он намеревается пробыть там неделю, чтобы выразить свое почтение подруге детства. Но остается дольше. Именно здесь он может заниматься, чем хочет: охотой, рыбной ловлей, долгими прогулками. Иногда Сиф вспоминает прошлое, и они устраивают спарринги. Люди здесь простые и добрые. Еду в доме Сиф готовят сытную и вкусную. 

Тор находит общий язык с Уллем. Он так и не решается спросить у Сиф, кто его отец, полагая, что она утешилась в чьих-то объятиях после массовой бойни во дворце. Ему и в голову не приходит, что этим утешителем мог быть Локи.

Сиф редко надевает латы. Она носит простые льняные платья, которые мягко струятся по ее формам, ставшим округлыми после рождения сына. У Тора будто открываются глаза. Он видит, что из неловкого создания Сиф превратилась в очень красивую женщину. Тор начинает робко за ней ухаживать. 

Нельзя сказать, что Сиф неприятны его ухаживания. Тор все еще очень красивый и статный мужчина с невероятной внутренней силой. Ей льстит его внимание, но Сиф не испытывает и сотой доли восторга, в котором бы она пребывала, вздумай Тор оказывать ей знаки внимания, например, незадолго до своей несостоявшейся коронации.

Осень начинает золотить холмы, когда Тор наконец решается рассказать Сиф о своих чувствах. Он долго мнется и, наконец, говорит, что любит ее и не понимает, как столько лет мог быть настолько слеп, что не замечал такую невероятную женщину рядом. Сиф улыбается и шутит, что его, наверное, ослеплял блеск ее меча. Тор просит Сиф быть его женой и, чтобы у нее не возникало сомнений в серьезности его намерений, заявляет, что он готов усыновить Улля. Сиф соглашается. 

Они покидают Идолир, когда с деревьев падают последние листья, а на холмах появляется снег. В вечер перед отъездом Сиф уносит цверговский меч в старую оружейную, зная, что когда-нибудь юный Улль найдет его там. Идолир навсегда останется его домом.

Пир в честь наследника престола и его жены Сиф торжественен и пышен. Много гостей съехалось поздравить их с праздником. Друзья хлопают Тора по плечу и смеются: мол, больно долго он тянул. Сиф надо было вести под венец, как только ей исполнилось восемнадцать. Уже тогда все было понятно, только Тор ничего не видел.

Сиф с радостью принимает поздравления, пожелания и дары. В золотой диадеме и белом шелковом платье она - просто символ женственности.

Под звездным небом Один читает над ними свое благословение. На мгновение Сиф кажется, что в его голосе ей слышатся знакомые интонации, но она мотает головой, и наваждение проходит.

 

Тор сама нежность. Он мягко целует Сиф, его руки почти невесомо скользят по ее грудям, он движется плавно и медленно. 

Сиф хочется одного - чтобы это поскорей закончилось. Она отвечает на его ласки, но в этом больше наигранного, чем реального удовольствия.

\- Тебе хорошо со мной, милая?

Сиф шепчет «да» и закрывает глаза. Она представляет знакомую узкую ладонь у себя на шее. Ее тепло. Как она сдавливает горло. Только тогда Сиф кончает, с большим трудом сдерживаясь, чтобы не прошептать имя мертвеца.

Тор похрапывает рядом. Сиф лежит на спине и смотрит во мрак ночи. Ей хочется заплакать, но слез давно нет. Она понимает, что всю жизнь любила не того человека, за преданность которому Сиф теперь вознаграждена. 

Она молится Праотцу и Праматери. Ее молитва горяча и идет от самого сердца. 

Сиф просит о том, чтобы, когда она закроет глаза, к ней снова пришел Локи. И тогда она сможет сказать, что любит его. Пусть эти слова будут произнесены хотя бы во сне: говорят, мертвые слышат наши ночные призывы.

 

Конец


End file.
